Sweet Spaghetti
by misa-chan46
Summary: THE 150TH STORY FOR THE MAID-SAMA ARCHIVE! Tells of how Sweet Spaghetti brings Usui and Misaki together! Please read and review!


Sweet Spaghetti

By: Misa_chn46

This is just a short story. Only one chapter . This is dedicated to my classmate Lara, and the dead ants from the ant invasion in school. They invaded my lunchbox. Enough about me! Time for the story!

It had been a hard day on Misaki. The boys have been more rowdy these days. They must have noticed Misaki getting weaker and weaker every day. The only boys who believed Misaki was good had been manipulated by the stronger boys who were against her. Well, except Usui.

Misaki was now walking along the back of Maid Latte. She had been avoiding Usui nowadays because she didn't want him to worry.

One good thing about Usui is that he cancels out anything Misaki tries against him. For example, now, he was catching up with Misaki as they headed towards the station.

" Hello Misa-chan!" Usui said smiling, grabbing Misaki from behind.

" Hey there pervert." She said blankly, not being able to exert effort into telling off Usui.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm feeling a bit hungry, but my mom is sick, so she's taken a leave at the hospital. Right now, we can't afford 3 meals a day. We can only afford breakfast, and even then we still eat a piece of bread and tofu."

She answered absentmindedly as Usui's eyes grew wide. She blushed furiously as she realized how embarrassing her words were.

" Well in that case-"

" No ! I do not want you to take me out on dinner."

" I was just going to suggest we go back to Maid Latte to get some leftovers, but since you mentioned it, yes, I will take you out."

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh? What have I done! _

At a gourmet restaurant …

" Usui!" Misaki hissed as they entered a private room of the restaurant in the second floor.

" What now Misaki?" he said nonchalantly.

" It's embarrassing!"

They sat down a table. It seems that Usui had ordered some food already while Misaki went to the bathroom.

There was some spaghetti on the table. As Misaki began to eat, Usui became suspicious of the food. He smelled it then signaled the waiter.

" Why is this pasta sauce half cooked?"

At that sentence, Misaki began to turn green. She began throwing up beside the round table.

Usui suddenly stood up and grabbed Misaki's wrist.

" We're going!" Usui said angrily as he stormed out of the private room.

Little did Misaki know, Usui slipped the offended looking waiter a note. The note read:

_Thanks for faking the "half cooked sauce"! I left your tip under the flower vase._

Misaki thought she was being walked home as she felt her tummy rumbling. She also felt gagging at the thought of eating "half cooked pasta sauce".

When they were near Misaki's house, Usui took a turn to the left which confused Misaki.

After a while, they arrived in Usui's place. He signaled for Misaki to wait at the couch. When Misaki asked what he would be doing, Usui said he was cooking dinner.

After 30 minutes, Misaki was already having a fever. Usui, sensing that Misaki won't be awake for too long, cooked something easy and simple.

He cooked spaghetti. He motioned for Misaki to go to the table. When she arrived, she was so surprised that she could only keep her mouth open.

" Well, I cooked spaghetti, but there's only enough noodles and sauce ingredients for one person. So don't worry about me."

Misaki lifted the fork and began eating. But, she couldn't help but feel guilty since she knows Usui hasn't eaten lunch because he was helping her out with duties.

She got up and looked for something in a cupboard. When she got what she wanted, she looked away and handed Usui a fork. With her blushing 7 shades of red, Usui couldn't help but chuckle.

" Okay... I'll eat with Misa-chan!"

After a few minutes of silence, Misaki had developed a good skin color already. She wasn't that pale anymore. When her mind cleared a bit, she realized what the consequences of her actions would be. She watched a movie called Lady and the Tramp when she was young.

She remembered the scene where the two dogs were eating spaghetti. And they….. eaugrgh!

Well, she was so busy thinking about that scene that she didn't notice Usui's lips going near hers. They had eaten the same strand of spaghetti.

When Misaki had opened her eyes, it was too late.

Usui was kissing Misaki.

The blush on her cheek was as red as the pasta sauce.

" Thanks for dinner!" She said standing up immediately.

" Thanks for dinner too Ayuzawa. Tasted just like cherries." Usui said, giving a killer smile.

" Baka Usui." She muttered as she gathered her things.

As she was turning the knob, a wheezy whisper said: " Promise you won't get mad for what I'll do tomorrow?"

" Depends. Wait, what will you do?"

" It's secret."

"BAKA USUI." She said before finally leaving.

_The next day…_

" Calling Ayuzawa Misaki to the school yard assembly." A voice said over the speakers. Misaki had been in the Student Council Room working on some student activity for her batch.

" Better get going…"

Once she arrived at the school yard, there was no boy in sight. She noticed that on her way there, it was awfully quiet.

In place of the boys were girls.

Girls were surrounding a small stage where a tall man stood. The tall man had his hair slicked back. He was wearing a black suit with a mask that was colored silver. He was also wearing a fedora.

The girls were swooning over him. As the tall man noticed Misaki approaching, he could sense a demon aura. As Misaki understood the situation as the tall man locking up the boys and making the girls fall for him. She was wrong about one part.

The "making the girls fall for him' part. That was Usui. He had called for Misaki.

When Misaki was near enough, he took off his mask and had a devilish smile on his face.

" Hello Misaki."

" Pervert."

" Can I ask you something?"

"What baka Usui?"

"WAH! Usui san!" the girls screamed as they tried to cross the rope barrier Usui had put up.

" Attention. Please do not shout ladies." He said over the microphone.

" Yes Usui-san!"

" Misa-chan?"

The girls were getting uneasy.

"What pervert?" she said, climbing up the stage.

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

"WAH! Usui san!" the girls screamed as they tried to cross the rope barrier Usui had put up AGAIN.

" Girls, girls, please behave. I will certainly not hang out with a guy this –this… well whatever! So I will certainly n-"

She couldn't continue since Usui pulled her in for a kiss.

"WAH! Usui san!" the girls screamed. This time, they were successful in crossing the rope barrier. Usui picked up Misaki bridal style and began to run away from the mob of girls chasing him around.

Which reminds me, what happened to the guys? I have no idea.

As for me, I'm just a storyteller here.

I tell the story of how sweet spaghetti, or any other food for that matter, can make the sourest of days, into the sweetest of moments.

THE END.

Yay! Please review and suggest something for Chapter 6 of my other story. You know, I did something epic for this archive. My first story, is the 100th story to be published here in Maid-sama. And this story is the 150th. Please support all my stories, since you don't know what I go through to bring you the next chapter. Please review! Oh, and for all those dumb bells who keep telling me that this isn't the 150th story, let me tell you, I'm getting fed up, so I'm telling you that I count with K-M alright? Argh, you people make my life difficult. To see how many stories there are, go to the anime/manga page, then click M, then look at the number beside Mad-sama. Nothing like 120 right "Um" ?

Misa_chan46


End file.
